Coffee grinders-dispensers are known, which include a base enclosing an electric motor operating a grinding device housed in a grinding chamber that communicates upwardly, via a vertical conduit, with a bell-shaped vessel containing coffee beans and laterally with a conduit leading to a metering dispenser.
In the lower part, at the coffee passage aperture, the bell-shaped vessel includes a protection element in the form of an inverted basket, the lateral walls of which comprise passage apertures for the granular coffee.
This basket is shaped to prevent the fingers of a careless user from being inserted into the grinding chamber during use of the grinder-dispenser.
In particular, this shape must be such to prevent access by a standard hand-shaped element having an articulated finger.
On the other hand, such grinders-dispensers are not safe if used with barrel-shaped metal containers screwed into a corresponding threaded portion provided in a collar inserted into the vertical conduit.
In this respect, the effect of removing such a container from the grinder-dispenser is to provide free access to the grinding chamber, causing the aforedescribed danger.